Battle of the Bandicoots: Crash VS Evil Crash
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After Spyro's death, Crash goes off to defeat his evil counterpart Evil Crash once and for all. DBZ transformations included. My first fan fic.


Battle of the Bandicoots: Crash VS Evil Crash:

Author's notes: OK, this is my next Crash fanfic and it features the ultimate battle of the two powerful bandicoots: Crash Bandicoot and Evil Crash. It will feature DeviantArt's artist characters from Tani Tiger, LeadbyFAITH, Lars99 and HipHop Crash. The couples are like this: CrashXJuba, CrunchXTani and CocoXLars. This may cross reference with Dragon Ball Z. So enjoy.

Imagine this is the beginning of each episode like in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2.

Narrator: Ever since the Evil Twins are defeated, the Bandicoots returned to their peaceful lives, thwarting Cortex's plans time and time again and relaxing with their loved ones. But now, Evil Crash, Crash's evil counterpart has escaped the 10th dimension and challenged Crash to a big battle. Enraged by Evil Crash's many crimes; the murder of his beloved friend Spyro, and his threat to the earth… and his threat to kill his friends and loved one afterwards, Crash's hidden potential has at last awakened.

The story begins…

On N. Sanity Island; we see Crunch and Tani talking together.

Tani: So, Crunch. Did Crash defeat the Evil Twins yet?

Crunch: That was a long time ago and yes they did. I can't believe we got back to our peaceful lives.

Tani: So, is it finally over?

Crunch: I hope so.

???: Crunch, Tani!

They turned to see Crash, Juba, Coco, Lars and HH Crash ran up to them.

Tani: What took your time guys?

HH Crash: Sorry Tani, but we have to wait and well…

Crash: You'd be looking in a mirror for over an hour.

HH Crash: Can it, Grash.

Coco: No, Crash is right, HH Crash. You take it too slowly with your hair.

Lars: So, what is going on here?

Crunch: We came to celebrate over Crash's victory over the Evil Twins, remember.

Juba: Isn't this exciting Crash?

Crash: It sure is, Juba.

Coco: Crash and I will go back home and get the drinks. You guys set up the picnic.

Juba: OK.

Crash and Coco ran back home, but by the time Crash reached to the door, he stopped.

Coco: What's wrong, Crash?

Crash: There's a letter addressed to me.

He rips the black envelope.

Crash: And why is it in a black envelope?

And he began to read.

_Crash Bandicoot,_

_It's been a long time since I last saw you. If you want to know what happened to your dear old friend, Spyro, well… come to the picnic area where you're friends are and I'll show you. I'll be waiting._

_Anonymous._

Crash: Who could it be?

Coco: I don't know, Crash.

As soon as they got the drinks, they made their way back only to find everyone's faces in horror.

Coco: What's the matter?

Juba: Crash!

Crunch: Come here. You won't believe this.

Crash and Coco ran towards them and saw Spyro's dying body on the ground. He was covered with blood. Crash ran over to him and picked his head up.

Crash: Spyro! Are you're aright?

Spyro: Urghh… C…Crash?

Crash: Spyro, what happened to you?

Spyro: W…we were… cough… attacked… by someone who… cough… looked like you, but he… was evil…

Crash: What? Who?

Spyro: He said his name before he left… Evil Crash…

Crash: EVIL CRASH?!

Coco: As in Crash's evil counterpart, Evil Crash?!

Tani: But it can't be! I heard that Crash and Cortex outsmarted him.

HH Crash: But he wasn't destroyed. But how did he get here?

Spyro: He… found a… portal from… the 10th dimension… to here…

Crunch: Spyro, hang in there. We can help you out somehow.

Spyro: No… my time has come… Goodbye, Crash… my best friend…

And with that Spyro dies in Crash's hands. Crash starts to tear up. Juba hugged him from behind.

Juba: Oh, Crash. I am so sorry.

Crash: it's not your fault, Juba.

Tani and Crunch held each other in sadness and Coco cried while Lars confronted her.

That night, Crash had a horrible nightmare. He saw Spyro's death by the hands of Evil Crash. He woke up with a start and saw another black envelope besides him. He read it.

_So, you figured out who killed your dear old friend, Crash? Are you angry? Well, find me in the mountain area on N. Sanity Island the next morning. We will settle the score then. If not come, I'll destroy this miserable planet. Hope you make it._

_Evil Crash._

Crash screwed up the letter in sheer anger.

Crash: Oh, I'd be there alright and I'm GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!

Crash got dressed in his blue jeans and brown gloves and put on his boots. He left a letter saying farewell if he dies. Crash marched forward to settle the score with Evil Crash once and for all.

Next morning, Juba woke up the next morning and decided to wake up Crash but she found a letter on his door.

_Dear Juba and everyone,_

_Sorry I have to leave you like this, but Evil Crash sent me another letter and for what he done to Spyro, I will never forgive him! I have to go and confront him for a final battle and I don't want you to come, or you get hurt and I don't want that. This is my last goodbye. Juba, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but I may die and I… I love you. Coco, take care of everyone. Crunch, I'm leaving the defender of the earth to you and Tani if I die. Take care my friends. Goodbye…_

_Love from, Crash Bandicoot._

Juba began to cry.

Juba: Oh, Crash… I love you too, but don't die on us please. How will I live without you?

Then she call everyone around the house.

In the mountain arena, it was a dry land with rocky cliffs and the wind is blowing very strong. Crash walked through the rocky field with determination on his mind to kill Evil Crash and avenge Spyro. As he walked, he remembers the good memories with his friends and he thinks this is the last time he will see them. This is one battle he might not survive. Then he saw someone in the fog and he stopped a meter from him. The fog cleared to see an evil version of Crash with red fur, ear bitten, eyelids black and sharp teeth and wore blue jeans and purple boots and black gloves. This is none other than Evil Crash himself. The two bandicoots stared at each other face down.

Evil Crash: So you managed to show up after all. I was beginning to wonder if you ever show up.

Crash: Tell me… why did you do that to Spyro?

Evil Crash: To channel your anger to fight me of course. Care for your friends is your weakness. So I can get to fight you and we will settle once and for all who is the strongest.

Crash: And as long as you live… I can't wake from my nightmare. You are my evil counterpart from the 10th dimension.

Evil Crash: And if that is true, I shall draw you into the darkness who diverse you of your precious light from which you'd never awakened.

Crash: Don't you dare hurt my friends, Evil Crash, it's me you want in the beginning.

Evil Crash: Fool! After I'm done with you, I'll deal with your friends next.

Crash: Then let's stop talking and get it on. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!

Evil Crash: Oh really? I'd be waiting for this day for so long, Crash Bandicoot! Come on!

Both Crash and Evil Crash got into their fighting stance (Crash's the Goku pose and Evil Crash's the Vegeta pose).

Crash: Let's settle this now!

Evil Crash: You're move.

Both Crash and Evil Crash charge forward and start fighting. They tried to punch each other arms in fast motion and then leapt back. Crash gives a round hold kick but Evil Crash ducked and tried to uppercut him but Crash dodged. They each grabbed their hands and held on in a deadlock. Then Crash lifted his knees up and kicked Evil Crash in the chin then grabbed his leg and swung him to a mountain. Evil Crash stopped in mid-air and flew back down and elbowed Crash in the cheek and then kicked him in the stomach and then kicked to the mountain and Crash crashed into it. Evil Crash tried to finish him off but Crash leapt up and kicked Evil Crash into a mountain. This time, Evil Crash crashed through it. He got up, very frustrated. Both he and Crash charged and start bursting (punches, kicking and defending each other in a quick motion). They burst for a while as they took it to the sky and then Crash hit him back to the ground. Evil Crash smirked as he got back up and he leashes out his claws. As Crash came down to charge he slashes both his eyes with his claws. There were blood trickling down Crash's eyes and when he got up and turned to him he has claw marks over both his eyes and blood trickling down from it, but his eyes is still fine, it's the eye lids that hurt.

Evil Crash: Hurts, doesn't it? There's more to come.

Evil Crash charges again and makes a huge slash at Crash's chest. Crash took the hit and a big splash of blood trickling down from it. His evil form then punched him in his blood chest making Crash spit out blood. Then Evil Crash took each arm and slashed it. Crash held one of his arms in pain. As Evil Crash tried to finish him off, Crash unleashes his claws and slashes both of his evil counterpart's eyes. Evil Crash held them close and he glared at Crash when he gets a chance to look, blood trickling down his eyes.

Crash: You're not the only one who plays dirty around here.

Crash then did the same damage Evil Crash gave him. Now both are bleeding fast and still wouldn't give up the fight. Evil Crash kicked Crash on the legs, cutting a bit off his trousers while Crash did the same. They both burst some more and then held each other in a deadlock. Evil Crash was smirking while Crash was glaring. Just then, Evil Crash lifted Crash up in the air and throw a poisonous wumpa fruit at him. But Crash threw a wumpa fruit himself and saved himself. Crash then saw Evil Crash tried to attack behind him and somehow managed to jump behind him and grabbed his leg and threw him back to the earth. There was dust after he crashed. Crash landed on his feet and waited. Evil Crash leaped out.

Evil Crash: Hmhmhmhm. I'd give you some credit. You're gonna a lot stronger since last time we saw each other.

Crash: Haa, haa, haa. Yeah, and apparently, I'd say you have as well. I was so impressed.

Evil Crash: Humph. Save the impressments for later. But still, you have given me no choice.

Crash: Huh?

Evil Crash: Let's just say you may have an advantage against me, so if I continued fighting you like this, I'd be defeated.

Crash: So you're saying at my base form, I can defeat you? Humph. Fine. I'd just finish you off here.

Evil Crash: Not so fast. You think I'd just throw in the towel?

Crash???

Evil Crash: It appears I have to use my trump card sooner than later. I must admit you're strong… but can you keep it up when I transformed?

Crash: What? Transformed?! You can transform?

Evil Crash: Exactly.

Then dark purple crystals appeared behind a cliff and circle around Evil Crash. He cackled.

Evil Crash: Let's see how well you do against Super Evil Crash, the Legendary Super Bandicoot.

He then yelled at the top at his lungs as the dark crystals gave him their energies. Suddenly, he grows twice his side and his pupils vanished from his eyes, his hair grows longer and spiky and turned from red to light green and his muscles begin to barge. Crash think this looks back as the ground was shaking.

Meanwhile, at the bandicoot hut, Crash's friends felt the impact.

Crunch: W…what is going on?

Tani: Aku-Aku, what is going on?

Aku-Aku: It's Evil Crash! He's transforming!

Lars: What? What do you mean?

Aku-Aku: Evil Crash is transforming into his powerful state. In that case, I'm afraid Crash is in trouble.

Coco: Then we must help him, pronto.

HH Crash: No, Coco. Crash said he doesn't want us involving in this, so it might be best if we let him do this alone.

Juba: Crash…

Then the earthquake died and Crash saw a horrible sight. Evil Crash was a lot taller now and his green spiky hair is shown and his pupils disappeared from his eyes and blood is still trickling down. His muscles are like block of bricks and his chest has pumped up too and a green aura surrounds him.

Evil Crash: How's that?! Pretty horrifying isn't it? Uwhahahahahahahahaha!!!

Crash: (Damn! Where did he get this much power?)

Evil Crash: So, who to go first?

Crash: I have to give it everything I got into this. If I don't, he hurt Juba, Coco and the others. If you don't mind, I will.

Evil Crash: Good, good. I'll give some chance to attack. Come and give it everything you got.

Crash used his spin attack but it didn't affect any effort on Evil Crash.

Crash: You're not Broly, you know!

Evil Crash: And don't you have any idea, Goku/Kakarot.

Crash then tried to attack but it has no effect. He then starts to worry and then used his bazooka on him but Evil Crash grabbed the fruit and crushed it. Crash then glared.

Crash: I can't lose now.

He charged forward and he and Evil Crash starts bursting. Then Evil Crash punched him in the eye and Crash's right eye start bleeding. Evil Crash grabbed him in the chest and then threw him into a cliff. Crash got up and saw Evil Crash charging at him. He leapt over him and tried to kick him but he didn't do any effect. Crash begins to worry more. Then Evil Crash grabbed him by the head.

Evil Crash: That's your last chance. Now it's my turn.

Crash: Not yet…

Crash then kicked away from him.

Crash: This has to be my last shot.

He put his hand sin a cup shape and held it by the side of his back.

Crash: Ultimate Bandicoot Beam…

Then an orange glow appeared in his hands and then Crash launched his arms forward.

Crash: ATTACK!

An orange beam appeared from Crash's hands and it Evil Crash. There was dust after the attack.

Crash: (Breathing heavily) Haa, haa, haa, haa, haa, haa. (Then his face turned into shock) W…What?!

Evil Crash is unharmed from the attack.

Evil Crash: Uwhahahahahahahahaha! Is that all?! I was ashamed that you can't even touch me in my transformed form.

Crash: Darn it. That was my newest and more powerful attack.

Evil Crash: Well, that's a shame, but now's it's my turn to attack.

Evil Crash charged forward and grabbed Crash's head and pinned it to the ground. Crash screamed in agony. The evil bandicoot then punched the hero so hard on the back that make Crash falling to the ground. Crash landed on his chest and Evil Crash leapt up and start jumping on Crash's back. Crash groaned in pain and then Evil Crash grabbed his leg and threw him into a mountain. He smirked and lifted up his hands into the air.

Evil Crash: Now… I'll finish you off!

A green energy ball appeared in his hand.

Evil Crash: Take this! Death Evil Energy!

He put his hands forward the energy ball flew out of it and hit Crash in the progress. The explosion was so great, it blew across the world. Crash's friends shielded themselves from the blast.

Juba: CRASH! NOOO!

As soon as it died down, there were dust in where Crash was. Evil Crash laughed evilly.

Evil Crash: That took care of him. (Then his face turned to shock) W…What?!

Crash is still standing up as the dust died down. He held his arm in pain and his gloves were missing, but the bands around his wrists are still visible, like waistbands. He looked up and smirked.

Crash: Is that all?

Evil Crash: I am impressed after all. You survived that. But this one, you may not survive.

He flew up in the air and held out his hand and a green energy appeared in it. Crash then snarled.

Crash: I won't let you succeed.

Evil Crash: Once I'm down with you… I'll kill every one of your friends… First, I start with that human, and then I kill your friend's tiger girlfriend, and then your muscle friend and your sister and I end it up by killing that jaguar you care so much about.

Crash: GRRRR!

Evil Crash: SAY GOODBYE! TAKE THIS!!!

He launched a massive green energy ball at him. Crash held up his hands and held onto it as tight as he could. Crash held it so hard that the ground underneath him begins to dig him. Crash tired to push it back but to no avail.

Evil Crash: My attack won't just destroy you. I will blow up this planet and take you and your friends will it. UWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Crash: Gah! Just a little more… Not gonna… make it…

Then he hears the voices of his friends.

Crunch's voice: Crash! Don't back off now!

Tani's voice: We're all counting on you.

Crash: Crunch… Tani… I'm sorry… but he's just too strong.

Lars' voice: Yes you can! Remember, you and he has the same blood.

Coco's voice: We all have faith in you, Crash, so please. Don't give up.

Crash: Lars… Coco…

HH Crash: I hate to say this, but you must defeat him at all costs.

Then Crash hears the two voices he wanted to hear again.

Spyro's voice: Crash, you can do it. Do this, for me, OK?

Juba's voice: I always have faith in you, Crash. Please, don't die. I need you!

Crash: Spyro… I'll try and defeat him. Juba… I need you also. More than anything. Huh?

He saw the earth power crystals appear around him and they glowed with immense power.

Crash: You want to help me too? Hmhmhm. OK. Let's see what you can do.

Then the crystals shot some beams onto Crash. Crash then no pain, but he felt more power within him. He yells at the top of his voice. And at that he pushed Evil Crash's energy ball away. Evil Crash was shocked as it zoomed past him and flew into space.

Evil Crash: What? Impossible. (Turns at Crash and was shocked) W…What?!

The earth power crystals fell to the ground and Crash is seen and he has transformed as well. But unlike Evil Crash, he stayed the same size, but he has muscles now. He has plain green eyes and has golden yellow spiky hair and it was bigger than it was original and a yellow aura surrounds him.

Evil Crash: What? You're a Super Bandicoot now?!

Crash: Thank you everyone. Thank you power crystals. Now I can finish this.

Evil Crash flew down still smirking as he landed before him.

Evil Crash: You're just the same as before. Even if you become a Super Bandicoot, you can never defeat me.

Crash: Ha! We'll see about that. You don't really know until I try.

Evil Crash lunged a punch but Crash grabbed his hand. He squeezed it so hard that Evil Crash gasped in agony. He jumped away and then snarled. Crash then charged forward and Evil Crash did the same and they continued bursting and while they burst, the cliffs fell down as it was collapsed to the maximum power these 2 warriors are giving. Evil Crash kicked Crash in the chest, Crash kicked Evil Crash on the chin and they both punched each fist as a force blew more mountains away. Crash then grabbed his evil counterpart's arm and start spinning around and then tossing him into the air. Evil Crash stopped in mid-air and launched a KI blast at Crash but Crash shot one back and it contacted at each other and both Crash and Evil Crash charged at each other. They burst even more and more and more power they used destroyed more and more of the arena. Finally Crash does an uppercut that sends Evil Crash flying. As Evil Crash stopped in mid-air about a 100 KM away from Crash, he was furious.

Evil Crash: Darn you! Where did you get this power?

Crash: …

Evil Crash: GRR! SCREW THIS! I'll just destroy you with this whole pathetic planet!

Crash: Oh no you don't! Let's finish this now while we still have the chance!

Evil Crash: FINE!!!

Evil Crash and Crash stood their ground for a while as they powered up again and rubble and rocks start flying up. Then Evil Crash and Crash flew forward with their fist ready for a final attack. Then all at once, Evil Crash let his fist loose but misses the hero by the neck.

Crash: THIS ONE IS FOR SPYRO!!!

Crash dug his fist into Evil Crash's bloody chest. All at once, blood came out of the evil bandicoot's chest and start running down the hero's arm.

Crash: I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!

Crash pull his fist through Evil Crash's chest and rip his chest open spilling blood everywhere. Evil Crash screamed.

Evil Crash: THIS CANNOT BE!!!

At that his body can't take more and was destroyed with an explosion which send the mountain around him and Crash engulfed with light.

At Crash's house, everyone held onto each other from the rumbling. And when it died down, Aku-Aku looked around.

Aku-Aku: The battle is over.

Coco: So, who'd won?

Aku-Aku: I can't tell. I have to go and find out.

He disappears. Juba, feeling unhappy, walked to the beach. Coco wants to help but Lars stopped her saying she needs her time. Tani held Crunch close and rest her head on his chest. Crunch looked up to the sky to see if his friend and half rival is alright.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefront, Crash, now in his normal form again, was lying on the ground exhausted. Blood is still coming out of his body and his was breathing hard while chuckling at the same time.

Crash: Ha, ha, hahahaha. I… I did it. I did it! Spyro, I did it! I avenged you. (Turns to the crystals) Thank you… you saved me today.

Aku-Aku appeared.

Aku-Aku: Crash? Are you alright?

Crash: Yeah… I am now… Aku-Aku.

He slowly got up. Aku-Aku used some of his magic to help him up.

Aku-Aku: What happened to Evil Crash?

Crash: I… I managed to defeat him.

Aku-Aku: So you won…

Crash: Aku-Aku, is Juba OK?

Aku-Aku: Yes. I will teleport you to her. She was worried about you.

Crash: Thank you.

Juba was by the beach, crying.

Juba: D…Did Crash die? I couldn't bare to think about it.

A hand touches her shoulder.

Juba!!!

She looked up and saw Crash smiled down on her.

Crash: Hi, Juba. I'm back.

Juba: (Tears appear) Crash…

Coco, Crunch, Lars and Tani saw them.

Coco: Crash! You alright!

Crunch: I'd take it you won.

Tani: Crash, you'd even stronger than you look. But how did you get so much power?

Lars: Wow! You're even cooler than I imagined, Crash!

Crash: Hahaha. Thanks you guys.

Juba hugged Crash while sobbing. Crash smiles and hugged her back.

Juba: I was afraid you'd be gone.

Crash: It's OK, Juba. I am here, and I'll never leave again. I love you.

Juba: I love you too, Crash.

Juba gave Crash a kiss on the cheek. Crash blushed.

Lars: Come on! Let's celebrate Crash's victory back home.

They all dashed home and Juba held Crash's hand and he followed.

Meanwhile, 2 famous heroes watched as Crash leaves with Juba.

???: Well, that was fun, don't you think, Mario?

Mario: It's-a so was, Sonic.

Sonic: Evil Crash tried to conquer earth, but Crash managed to receive his Super form by using the power crystals. I'm say I'm impressed, wouldn't you.

Mario: Oh sure I-a was! In fact, we could use him.

Sonic: …hmm…

Mario: We need Crash's help if we ever want to defeat… him…

Narrator: In a final desperate battle, Crash had brought Evil Crash's struggle to a bitter end. Just who is this "him" that Sonic and Mario were talking about? And what do they want with Crash? Stay tune for the next fan fic: S,M&C: The battle of the universe.


End file.
